


A Day at the Playground

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is finding himself becoming attached to someone he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is the son of Terence Higgs at the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) RP game.

Marcus looked up from his book at the blonde boy playing in the sandbox. As Louis laughed at something one of the children must have said, Marcus felt a bright smile form across his own face. He had never thought of himself as ever being a parent or a parental figure to anyone; it just was not something he ever expected in his life. Despite his expectations, he was finding himself becoming quickly attached to Louis and was quite glad for it.

Marcus found his thoughts interrupted by the woman next to him. "Is he yours?" She nodded toward Louis and flashed Marcus a smile.

"Um, well, no. I mean. Not really, it's just that--" Marcus saw the woman's smile quickly fade. "I mean, yes."

"Oh," the woman replied, a hint of skepticism and concern in her voice.

"Sorry, he's my partner's son and it's still a bit new so I don't know how I should really respond to questions like that."

Louis ran over and hugged Marcus's leg before running back to the sandbox. The woman's smile returned. "Well, at least he likes you, too. That's a good thing. It could make things rather awkward for you if he didn't."

Marcus saw Louis smiling from across the playground. "Yes, I suppose it is."


End file.
